Life isn't always easy
by Cuppy
Summary: [ON HOLD] Illness sequel! Harry can be an Auror, takes the oppotunity and comes home to Hermione with a baby. They broke up and now he's got a new girlfriend. And now, Draco might be the new father! Twists...
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my sequel to Illness!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Harry?" Hermione murmured.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I wasn't a witch and we hadn't have met?"  
  
"I try not to think about it," Harry replied solemnly, causing Hermione to giggle.  
  
Harry was a tall male, 180 cm, broad shoulders and rippling muscles. His dark, unruly hair was sticking out in bizarre places and he tried desperately to flatten it. His sparkling green eyes showed interest and longing. Hermione kissed him lightly on the nose.  
  
Hermione was something else. Her beautiful brown hair was slightly tinged with orange and her oval eyes shined with life. Her feminine body was only a mere 165 cm tall and she barely touched her boyfriends' shoulders.  
  
The couple was lying in a hammock at Hermione's place. Harry had his arms wrapped over Hermione's chest and kissed her hair occasionally. Hermione stroked Harry's hand and they swung lightly. They heard a car drive off, figuring that Hermione's parents had left.  
  
Hermione wriggled over so that she was facing Harry. He drew circles in her back and Hermione reached up to meet his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later, Hermione awoke from a violent dream. She had seen Harry being tortured and herself lying dead on the floor, twitching. She didn't know what it was, Voldemort was dead, Lucious Malfoy in Azkaban with the Dementor's kiss on his lips and all the other Death Eaters annihilated. She hadn't seen the face of Harry's torturer because they had been in a long cloak.  
  
"Hey!" Harry whispered soothingly, rubbing her back with his hand. Hermione trembled slightly at his touch, still shaking from her dream.  
  
"You screamed. What happened, honey?" he said softly. Hermione started crying, but tried to muffle her sobs.  
  
"I.I was d-d-dead and y-y-you were being t-t-t-tortured," Hermione cried. Harry pulled her into a hug, making Hermione feel safe and warm. She sobbed into Harry's chest, dampening his T-shirt.  
  
"Aw, now! You've made me t - shirt wet!" Harry joked. Hermione smiled and Harry laid back down with Hermione on his chest. She breathed deeply when asleep and he heard the tell - tale signs quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione woke up the following morning she found herself in a cold, clammy sweat. She had obviously dreamed more and had started to fret in her dreams. Harry was still asleep, the gentle rise and fall of his chest comforting.  
  
Hermione wriggled up to Harry's face, kissing him.  
  
"Morning, love."  
  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Harry replied. Harry's hand cradled Hermione's face and his other arm wound around her back and he kissed her close. He felt connected and loved her so much.  
  
"Hey?" Harry inquired softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why have you stuck it out with me so long?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. She took in his features, the gentle ruts of his face and the love in his eyes.  
  
"Because I can see past your exterior barrier. I know, and can see, deep in your body and eyes that you love me, and for that I love you. Why else would I stay with you?" Hermione giggled. She writhed her arms around him, and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke later and she could hear Harry in the shower. Her mouth twitched and he came out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He smiled when he saw her awake. Dressing quickly in a blue tank top and jeans, he came and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey!" he whispered. Sitting up, Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up and swung her into the bathroom. He left her there to have a shower and get dressed whilst he went to make dinner. Twenty minutes later, breakfast was over and Harry and Hermione were kissing on the couch.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione screamed.  
  
"What?" Harry muttered.  
  
"You.you died!" she cried.  
  
"Do I look dead?"  
  
"No.Voldemort, he killed you!" she sobbed. Harry frowned. Voldemort was dead! He had killed him with his bare hands years ago!  
  
"Occlumency, I think you need it."  
  
Hermione started crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: And that was the first chapter! I think it was really bad, but review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Leaving Town

Disclaimer: Surely I've told you I don't own this, haven't I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione started her Occlumency lessons a week later, somewhat scared.  
  
Harry began it, putting ideas in her head. She tried with all her might to reject them but had difficulty. Eventually she fell to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"I can't...do it Harry," she wheezed. He muttered something but helped her into the bed where she soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I've had a job offer..." he trailed off.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"In America."  
  
"That's not so great," Hermione replied sadly.  
  
"It's for an Auror and I really want to go it's just...well, I'd be away from you," he told her.  
  
"What you talkin' 'bout? I'll come with you!"  
  
"The Academy prefer that love lives and relationships remain left at home. I think that if I was to go I'd leave you for two or so years and I don't know how we would remain together except long term relationship," he replied mournfully. Hermione felt tears well to her eyes.  
  
"You go do what you want, I can wait," she sobbed, trying to disguise the tears. She got up out of her chair quickly and walked to her bedroom.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Go do what you want, Harry! You want this so you just go," Hermione screamed back.  
  
She slammed the door and Harry knew he shouldn't go but so wanted to. What was he going to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
'Congratulations Harry!' read the banner above the garden at Hermione's place a few weeks later. He had decided to go to Auror Academy to Hermione's dismay, she started thinking that some job was more important than her. On second thoughts, maybe it was.  
  
"Well done, Harry!" Ginny cried, slapping him playfully on the back. "How'd Hermione take it?"  
  
With a jolt, Harry remembered Hermione.  
  
"She...she's fine," he replied. Ginny looked at him suspiciously and muttered something about he was blind. She walked off to be consumed by Neville, her, well, boyfriend. Somehow they had really latched on together in Neville's seventh year and had been best buds since, that was three years ago now.  
  
"Congrats," Luna Lovegood murmured in Harry's ears. He smiled and nodded, searching for Hermione. He hadn't seen her for ages, he was saddened. Many more congratulations later, Mrs. Granger tapped her glass.  
  
"We are gathered today to honour Harry's decision to become an Auror, which you know but me and Arthur don't. We extend our congratulations and happiness and wish him well!" cheers resounded in Harry's ears as his face turned a dark red. A few people laughed but most patted him on the back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Louise?" Harry asked Hermione's mother.  
  
"Yes dear? Something wrong?"  
  
"Have you...have you seen Hermione?" he questioned.  
  
"No, not for a few hours. Heard from that Ginny girl though that she saw her crying, don't know if it was true. Hope not because if you have hurt her..."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have. Had I, I don't know how," he interrupted. Louise nodded and hurried off to talk to someone. Harry walked around, praise coming from all angles. But he never saw Hermione.  
  
He decided to try her room. She was there, curled in a ball, her shoulders shaking. Harry knew she was crying and stood awkwardly in the hallway.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped angrily, not turning around. Harry started, a little shocked that she knew he was there.  
  
"What?" Hermione repeated, though not so angry.  
  
"You. You ok?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm not ok! I've known you for ten years and you're leaving me for some job!" she yelled.  
  
"But you said that I should do what I wanted, I want to be an Auror!" he cried.  
  
"Harry! You are so daft and utter dumb! After six or seven years together you can't see when I am hurt? When you choose a job over a person? If I chose to be an Auror or teacher at Hogwarts and you saw me for like two months every year what would you be like? Emotional wreck? Depressed? Overjoyed? Well, my best friend, my brother almost, my fiancée of years and years can't see when I'm hurt? Well, Harry, take your stupid ring! Take your dumb pride! Take you away! I can't stand it! I can't stand being hurt like that Harry! Do what you want, but don't expect me to remember you or still be a fiancée after another two years!" Hermione screamed. Harry stood still, hearing her insults and realised for the first time that she had a point.  
  
"Hermione!" he tried urgently.  
  
"No Harry! It's over! It's..." she broke down into tears. Harry took a step towards her. When she didn't say anything he moved to her side. She pushed him off but soon was crying into his chest. She had never cried so hard and she was so distraught over her near break up with Harry that she lost it. Sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder, Hermione hated everything about her and Harry. They had never connected. They seemed perfect, too perfect.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began again. He stood, shut the door and locked it before returning.  
  
"Hermione, you are my world. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think that we could try to work things out over a long term relationship. I just..." he trailed off. Hermione had unbuttoned his shirt and was now interested in his belt. Harry and Hermione soon were together with a pile of clothing next to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Sorry, I'm too depressed to make it interesting. If you want it like that then read another story, these two will not contain graphic detail on that for a change, I just need a break from the intimate stuff!  
  
Thanks and review! 


	3. Uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own this,  
Hopefully you respect my wish,  
To tell you J.K. Rowling owns it,  
And no, I do not have nits!  
  
Hehe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
For the next two weeks, Hermione and Harry spent as much time as they could together. He helped her along with Occlumency whilst she spent time with him revising things that he might need.  
  
But that fateful day came when Harry had to depart. Through many hugs and much crying, he Apparated to America for two, long years.  
  
Hermione had dreams that he was killed, struggling, teased and mocked for who he was. But all his letters sounded cheery and happy. Three months after he had departed, she got three letters in one day from Hedwig.  
  
Dear Hermione, one read one day,  
  
Just thought I should write and say hi, again. I miss you terribly and wish I could phone you, but do you believe this place doesn't have a phone? Yeah, well. I send you so much love and so much care and hugs and kisses, that when you read this letter I feel like I am right next to year.  
  
My deepest love,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't told him because she had been warned that he would come straight home. She hadn't told him in any of her lessons, hadn't betrayed any secrets. She couldn't tell him in print, she had to tell him in person.  
  
But she knew eventually, she had to tell him. She was pregnant of about three months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Five months passed in a blur. Between writing Harry, watching her tummy gently expand with each passing week and crying for missing him and from the baby she didn't know where the time went, but it did.  
  
It hardly seemed four weeks and Hermione Granger was on the labour table, passing her baby. Louise and Arthur Granger gripped her hand, unbelieving that their daughter was making them grandparents.  
  
The tell tale signs of the baby came and Hermione laughed with relief.  
  
"Congratulations!" said the nurse. "It's a little girl!"  
  
Hermione gasped with delight as the bundle was handed to her. It was crying angrily and Hermione tried to stop it screaming.  
  
"Lucy, Lucy!" Hermione whispered. The baby looked at her. Lucy Alexandra Granger was in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's letters still betrayed no showing of having had a child. She wanted to tell him so desperately, and after two months with Lucy, cried as she took off her engagement ring.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Was all she wrote. She sent it off with Hedwig, sobbing over what she'd done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, I can't stand to reason why you did that! Please tell me you haven't been cheating! Please? Please at least owl me why you did that. Please!  
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. The picture that lent on her lamp was locked in a treasure box. Lucy was put to sleep early and the picture of her father obscured from view. Hermione was depressed.  
  
More depressed than she had been in a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
As the months passed, Hermione watched Lucy grow. Her hair had grown into a pretty brunette colour where it was slightly curly in ringlets. She had a spotting of freckles and learnt to speak very quickly.  
  
"Ma-ma!" she gurgled. Hermione smiled at her, but the pain of Harry soon washed it away.  
  
As the months passed, Hermione started to realise letters from Harry were coming less and less. She was saddened by this, but knew that she had to get on with her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Ok, erm...I don't have much to say here but that there is this really cool story I'm reading at the moment, well, just started called 'Daddy' and the plot seems similar to this except that the father is Ron. Er...thanks and I kiss your feet planting 'Review' in them, (and if you don't review I'll send Umbridge after you with her quill. * Hem Hem * hehe) 


	4. Letters and home

Disclaimer: I have told you that the characters aren't mine. Sadly, that's true...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Weeks later, Hermione continued to cry herself to sleep.  
  
The date came when Harry had been away exactly one year and she barricaded herself in her room, letting no one in.  
  
Ginny would always come round and see Hermione, look after Lucy and clean up the house a little. But nothing could make Hermione happy, nothing but a pair of strong arms and black, unruly hair. Nothing, but Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione started searching newspapers one day, looking for a place to live. For a month, she spent all her energy looking at places. One cold, rainy day, she fell in love with her new house.  
  
It had pink windows, green fences and red brick, it needed some work, but Hermione figured she could tackle it.  
  
Paying the deposit and packing up herself, Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She gave all her friends the new address and moved in. She altered the inside with her wand, causing a bedroom, baby room, kitchen and other rooms to look sleek and modern. But Hermione still was depressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione!" called Ginny from the door some weeks later. She got no answer and frowned. Her car was in the driveway, and lights were on so Hermione had to be home.  
  
"Hermione!" she called again. Concerned, she fumbled for her key and pushed it into the lock. Easing the door open, she stepped inside. She gasped.  
  
The furniture had all been overturned, drawers and their contents scattered over the floor. Ginny picked her way through the mess and found Hermione in the kitchen, on the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" she whispered. Hermione's face was smudged and dirty, tears casting cleaner lines. Her breathing was soft, her face pale. Ginny felt her pulse and realised that all she had done was lose her temper. She levitated her into Hermione's bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
A cry was emitted from Lucy's room as Ginny stepped over the stuff. Lucy was in her cot, standing.  
  
"Gin-nie!" she cried happily. Ginny smiled sadly, and gave her a hug. She found some formula, fed the child and put her back to sleep.  
  
Turning, she looked up into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" she murmured. Hermione's eyes were dancing with flame, her face drawn.  
  
"What are you doing?" she commanded.  
  
"I came to see you and thought that something was up when you didn't answer. I'm just doing..." she was cut off.  
  
"No! Get out! You don't know the half of my life, Ginny! Get out! GET OUT!" Hermione repeated, yelling. Lucy whimpered, now feigning being awake.  
  
Ginny scowled but stepped over the things littering the floor. The photos of Hermione and Harry lay in a smashed heap of glass, Harry's clothes torn and shredded. His books had been destroyed and Ginny let a tear slip down her face.  
  
Running home, she wrote a letter to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hermione is not well, not via her illness but psychologically. I think that you need to come home and see her. She misses you terribly. Please reply soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
She attached it to her owl and sent it off, awaiting her answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I only have a few weeks left, about six. Hermione can surely wait can't she? I miss her too but she was the one that broke off the engagement, not me. If she needed me this bad she could write herself.  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny was angry at his bitter letter. It showed that he couldn't care about her. She scowled and tore it up, threw it in the fire and sat on the couch, drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry arrived back earlier than expected. He had passed all his exams with flying colours and he had been allowed to leave early. He flooed back to the Burrow as Ginny sat waiting. The fire turned to green and he appeared, hardly having changed.  
  
His black hair now was somewhat more flattened. His face was tired and sore whilst his body was just about to collapse.  
  
But Ginny's look at Harry was interrupted by a turn of green again. The flames danced and a tall witch made Ginny's stomach turn.  
  
Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, her purple robes creased. Her young face would have rivaled a hags as it was covered with warts.  
  
"Everyone, this is Connie," Harry announced to Ginny, Ron, the Weasley twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Neville. A few people looked at each other and mouthed 'Hermione' but most just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Your room's up there," Ron jabbed a finger to the ceiling. Connie nodded, kissed Harry on the cheek and hauled her suitcase up the stairs. Ginny looked at Ron, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him, alarmed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Was this a boring chapter? I think it was. But it was boring with out Harry so I brought him back early. Erm...this is turning out to be quite like Daddy, so read that, but continue reading mine! Please review if you want and definitely read the rest of the story (that's an order!) 


	5. I don't think you wanna know

Disclaimer: Characters = J.K. Rowling, plot = Cuppy! (or Dawniky)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him, alarmed.  
  
"She...er...didn't feel well," Ginny told him quickly. Harry frowned.  
  
"She could have been here in a chair then," he hissed. Ginny stood up.  
  
"So much has happened here since you left that you have no idea what's happening, so don't you dare say anything!" Ginny yelled. Harry's eyes lit with flame.  
  
"Don't you tell me what I can and can't say!" he replied angrily.  
  
"SHUT UP! Ok? Just shut up! You know nothing from what has happened, nothing! You haven't owled Hermione in months, you sent me a bitter letter, you couldn't care for her if you tried. Then, to put the icing on that disgusting cake, you bring that, that hag, that bimbo home with you! So don't you tell me what I can and can't say!" Ginny screamed at him. Harry brought up his hand to Ginny's face. Slapping her, she fell to the ground. Ron had his wand out instantly.  
  
"Oh, look, Ronnie has his ickle wand wit him!" he teased. Ron's face flashed dangerously, as his mouth twitched.  
  
"Get out of my house!" he muttered.  
  
"What was that Ronnie?" Harry mocked.  
  
"Get out of my house!" Ron repeated louder. Harry smirked, and called for Connie. They walked out the front door, Connie sneering and Harry red with anger.  
  
Fred rushed over to Ginny.  
  
"Sis?" he asked urgently. Her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"We have to warn Hermione," she told him quietly. He nodded and flooed to Hermione's, along with Ron and Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Ok, Fred may be a practical joker but I think he has a soft spot for Hermione, ok? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Harry's back with a bimbo of a girlfriend," Fred repeated. Hermione sank into a chair.  
  
"How could he?" she whispered, tears staining her face.  
  
"Don't worry," Fred said, kneeling beside her. She turned an smiled at him, though smiled weakly.  
  
The doorbell rang so Hermione ushered Ginny to answer it. Swinging it open, she saw Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny said angrily. Harry scowled and pushed past her.  
  
Hermione saw him and paled. She sent everyone back to the Burrow before she even looked properly at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she said.  
  
"An explanation?" he replied. Hermione sighed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our relationship, our engagement, our life, our future?" he offered.  
  
"Firstly, the relationship and engagement is over. Our life is now my life and our future is now my future," she responded angrily.  
  
"Hermione!" he said dangerously.  
  
"Yes?" she retorted sweetly.  
  
"Oh, come on! What changed? Why did you break up everything?" he whispered.  
  
"Mummy!" Lucy called down the hallway. Hermione's eyes widened as Lucy rounded the corned.  
  
"Mummy, me hungy! Hungy mummy!" Lucy told her.  
  
"Hang on, darling," Hermione replied.  
  
"Who's this? Where'd she come from? Who's the father?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lucy, came from me, father, well, he's in this house, staring at me and for the first time in two years, I think I've found my missing part," she said. It was Harry's turn for his eyes to widen.  
  
"No! How come you never said anything?"  
  
"I don't think you wanna know..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hehe. Leave you hanging somewhat. Of course, there will be conflicts and fights and love and, well, you know all this I'm sure. But review anyway, please? 


	6. It can't be!

Disclaimer: I agree with you, the plot is half mine (the other half Dawniky's) but the characters are totally not mine (except Lucy, of course!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry nearly yelled. "Of course I'd want to know that my girlfriend has had my child!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried urgently.  
  
"No, Hermione, no. It can't be mine! I can't be a father of a..."  
  
"One year, three month old," Hermione interrupted. Harry paled.  
  
"I can't be the father! I don't care what you say I can't be!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione sobbed, as Harry turned around. "Won't you even listen to why I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, Hermione. If you chose to not tell me because you wanted it to be a surprise then you have another thing coming! You're a slut, Hermione, a slut. Why would I listen to you?"  
  
Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"How dare you say any of that you imbecile! Lucy is yours, she is, and you can say nothing against it. I didn't tell you because you'd come home and ruin your chances of becoming an Auror!" Harry snorted.  
  
"Of course I would have come home! You think that I wouldn't have come?"  
  
"I knew you would come home because you'd want to see her, see me! But I didn't want to ruin your life because of a dumb mistake of mine. But it seems that even though I tried to protect you, it didn't work any way! So, I was in a loss - loss situation! I could tell you, ruin your life, or tell you now thinking that you wouldn't have a bimbo for a girlfriend! We have been friends, engaged for nearly seven years! You want to break everything we have because I had your child and didn't say anything?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. Hermione started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said yes. I want to break everything we had because you had a child and didn't say anything."  
  
"Well, Harry, I was wrong about you. I thought you were this caring, thoughtful person that loved me, that gave me Occlumency lessons. But I was wrong, I was very wrong. All you are is an orphan that can wave a magic wand! You're a bastard! A bastard and I am a wicked woman because I didn't want to wreck your life!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Yeah? Well you're just a filthy Mudblood!" Harry yelled back. Hermione screamed, not just words but a scream that shook Harry to his very bones. All her worry and pain came out in just opening her mouth.  
  
She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry. She performed the body bind and levitated him so that she could still see him.  
  
"I have not stopped loving you since I first met you in first year. Ron commented I was too smart in first year and I locked myself in the bathrooms with a troll. I loved you so much, I never stopped and in fourth year when you had to take that Patil girl or whoever it was and I went with Viktor, I figured that that was the end of any relationship that I hoped for. But I managed to pick it back up again, we got engaged, grew closer, you discovered I was ill, and we were best friends. But now, now all I can see is a person, a person with no emotions, like Draco. Since Lucy, I have had an emotional break down, have collapsed several times and have nearly died of a broken heart more than once. I just can't comprehend how a person like you that I thought loved me could be so cold. I just..." Hermione burst into tears again. She fell to the floor, dropping Harry too. He performed the counter charm and knelt beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he murmured.  
  
"No! You should have thought of that before you called me a slut! Get out of my house! Get out!" she screamed between sobs. Harry got up and walked out, glancing backwards at the crying huddle in the lounge room. Slamming the door behind him, Lucy crawled to her mother.  
  
"Mummy?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Darling!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Why daddy an-gry?"  
  
"He's not angry, just doesn't understand what I'm going through."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's too complex, honey. I'll explain another time."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mummy, me hungy and huggy," she told her mother quietly. Hermione smiled slightly and gave Lucy a hug. It was good to hug her, her warm body comforting Hermione.  
  
She stood and popped Lucy in her high chair and made her a sandwich. She had to make a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione? Do you need to talk?" the other end said.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Ok. I'll be over soon."  
  
Hermione hung up. She needed a chat with someone sane. She needed a male. She needed...Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Bet you didn't see that, but anyway! Erm, review and I'll start another chapter! 


	7. Draco

Disclaimer: This is not mine. It's J.K. Rowling's characters but my plot. Got it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, I think that maybe you and Harry are over," Draco confided. Hermione sighed. Lucy was asleep and Hermione was on the couch with Draco in the other chair. Rolling onto her side, Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"But...I don't know how he can do this to me!" she protested. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I always told you Potter was an ass," he replied, smirking. Hermione scowled.  
  
"Don't you dare start that 'I told you so' rubbish," she retorted.  
  
"But I did."  
  
Hermione sighed again.  
  
"I know. It's just...oh, Draco!" she sobbed, her eyes allowing tears down her face. Draco sat on the couch next to her and laid down, both pressed against each other. Draco slid a hand up and thumbed away her tears. Hermione closed her eyes, breathed deeply and snuggled to get a more comfortable position.  
  
"I miss Harry, I still love him, but I miss his love," Hermione whispered. Draco flinched slightly. He had grown so close to Hermione since Harry had gone away and now she confessed that she still loved Harry.  
  
"I love you too, Draco, don't get me wrong, but I got a child through Harry. But you are one of my best friends in the world, Draco. Thank you," she added. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips. Hermione shivered and yawned.  
  
Soon she was fast asleep and Draco left the couch, carrying Hermione into her room. He tucked her in and then set about trying to find Harry. He had a score to settle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, if you don't like the Draco/Hermione stuff, allow me to point you in the direction of most of my other fics, they are nearly all Hermione/Draco in some way. There will be a fair bit of Draco/Hermione, nothing really 'intimate' but kisses and hugs and talking, etc. Harry and Hermione will get together but it isn't going to happen next chapter if you want to know. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco tracked down where Harry was staying. Some Muggle hotel, so, saying he was an old friend, the concierge gave Draco Harry's room number. Thanking him, Draco caught the lift up to Harry's floor after a bit of trouble. He soon found the door and knocked on it.  
  
A girl opened it and Draco looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Who are you?" she retorted.  
  
"I'm a friend of Harry's," Draco told her.  
  
"He doesn't have many of those at the moment. Anyway, my name is Connie, I'm Harry's girlfriend. I believe he went to see his ex a few hours ago but he hasn't come back yet. Can I take a message?" Connie gushed.  
  
"No, I need to talk to him in person. I'll find him, thanks anyway," he replied. Nodding, Connie closed the door. Draco strode back to the lift and went down. He walked outside and down a quiet alley way, then with a pop, he was gone, apparating to the Weasley's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Draco!" Ginny announced happily when she opened the door. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Business," Draco replied shortly. Ginny frowned, her face in concentration.  
  
"What sort of business?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Is Ron around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great," he said, pushing past her. Ginny stood at the door, staring after Draco's disappearing figure, still trying to figure out why he had come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco knocked on Ron's door, waiting for an admission.  
  
"Yes? Come in!" Ron called from inside.  
  
Opening the door, Draco peered around the corner.  
  
"Yo, Malfoy!" Ron cried, jumping up and slapping Draco on the back playfully. When he saw Draco's stormy expression, he added, "Sorry, Draco."  
  
"Do you know where Harry goes to get drunk?" Draco responded.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry, drunk. Where does he go?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Oh, er...he used to go to Lillian McAdams on..."  
  
"I know where it is," Draco said, hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Don't worry!" Draco called back, apparating to the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat at a table in the shadows, spinning his beer bottle with his index finger. He was a bit out of it but still knew his surroundings. A girl came over and took his bottle, placing a new one in front of him. He smiled slightly and sat.  
  
Hermione, Connie, Hermione, Connie. Who did he love more? Connie was new, someone young and 'out-there'. Hermione was smart, conservative, pretty in her own way, and was a single mum. His old flame of years and years.  
  
Another girl in black leather walked over to him. Her shiny top was pressed against her skin and showed everything under it. The pants were the same. She had dark eye shadow on and chains hung from everything.  
  
"Hi there," she drawled. Harry ignored her. She pouted and shuffled behind him. Digging her hands through his hair, she wrapped her legs around his chair and Harry's stomach. Harry later wondered how she managed to keep the chair upright but at that moment he pushed her off.  
  
She cried out and stalked off, somewhat put off. Harry heard a crack outside and figured a tree had snapped somewhere. The door opened as a tall man walked into the bar. He strode up to the counter and spoke to the bar tender. Getting him a drink, the man tossed some coins across the table and sat sipping at his drink.  
  
The woman whom Harry had tossed off loped over to the man. She ran her fingers down his jacket and he stiffened. With a sudden movement, she was on the floor. No one saw what happened because it happened too fast, but the girl looked at him alarmed, then ran out of the bar.  
  
The man relaxed again and called the bar tender over and talked with him. The man was pointed in the direction of Harry and he got up. As he got up he realised who it was.  
  
"Draco?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Draco kept walking to him, his blonde hair picking up light as he continued his journey. When he got to Harry, he heaved him up by his shirt and threw him against a wall, pinning him.  
  
"You'd better be careful about who you choose. You've already broken Hermione's heart twice, you could lose her all together. That slut that you have for a girlfriend is nothing compared to Hermione. Watch out, because I'm protecting her," Draco murmured in Harry's ear. Draco dropped Harry to the floor and walked outside. Harry heard another crack and knew now that Draco had been apparating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"How long have I been out?" Hermione muttered as she got out of bed the following morning. She shuffled out to the kitchen and saw Draco with Lucy.  
  
"How long have you been there?" she questioned. He shrugged.  
  
"Couple of hours, I spose."  
  
Hermione wandered over and picked Lucy up. Giving her a quick feed she put her back to sleep as Lucy kept yawning. Hermione returned to Draco and sat on the couch next to him, tipping her head to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" she whispered on his shoulder.  
  
"I just needed a place to crash."  
  
Hermione nodded as Draco moved to lie down. Hermione snuggled onto his chest as Draco held her head up with his hand. She was pulled up closer to him and their lips connected. Hermione responded by wrapping her hands around Draco's neck as Draco cradled her hips.  
  
"Draco...I can't," Hermione said under her breath. Draco pulled off painfully before they fell asleep together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Not too much to say except review if you want and see you next chapter. 


	8. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I'm twisting the world as we know it of the glorious Harry Potter  
  
*****A/N: Sorry I've taken so long, I've had severe writers block with this story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!'  
  
Hermione stirred at the racket on her front door. She realised that Draco had moved off somewhere and she stood slowly to her cramped bones.  
  
She stumbled down the hallway. Flicking the latches, she opened the door.  
  
"Hermione, I - what is he doing here?" Harry yelled. Hermione turned and saw Draco standing in the frame of the old arch, dressed in only his boxers and with tousled hair. Hermione had to look away at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh look! It's Saint Potter!" Draco sniggered.  
  
"Draco," Hermione flashed warningly. Draco backed away and back into the bedroom.  
  
"You didn't answer the question," Harry demanded.  
  
"I didn't have to. What did you start to say?"  
  
"You're over me in sixty seconds and off with him! You're a hopeless slut!"  
  
Hermione's wand was out in a split second.  
  
"You want to repeat that?" she whispered. Harry stared at the wand.  
  
"I'm an Auror. You'd be in Azkaban in a split second! Remember? I'm part of the Ministry now. Lay a finger on me that is threatening and I can charge you with all sorts of things."  
  
"Bastard," Hermione muttered angrily.  
  
"Sorry? What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I said, bastard! You're not the man I fell in love with! You're not the man that I said good bye to two years ago at the Airport. You've changed, Harry, and I don't like the new you. And besides, I'd prefer to be in Azkaban than have to face this!"  
  
"Yeah? Well you never did like change."  
  
"What did they do to you? Made you forget your love or social life? You're hateful, Harry! As bad as Draco was!" Hermione cried. Harry watched as tears slipped out his ex - fiance's eyes.  
  
"You ruined your life. That's your problem," he snarled before turning and striding down the street. Hermione slammed the door before falling to the ground with tears staining her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"He's changed, he's changed and I don't like him," Ginny agreed.  
  
"I just don't understand how he can throw everything away," Ron said.  
  
"Do you that it's his new bird?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Connie? Could be. She's just like Draco was," Ginny commented.  
  
"Well, we got rid of Draco's bad side when we turned him into a ferret and locked him in a jar, do you think it'd work on Connie if we turned her into and ant and stepped on her?" Hermione offered. Ron howled with laughter. "What?"  
  
"Then there'd be nothing of her if you stomped on her!" he gasped between laughing.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ron only laughed harder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, Ron, we need to go and get some lunch cooked for mum and dad," Ginny informed him. Ron groaned.  
  
"Do we have too?" Ginny nodded. Both got to their feet and said their farewells before leaving Hermione's house.  
  
"Mummy?" Lucy called down the hallway as she toddled down. "What you plottin'?"  
  
"Sorry, darling?" Hermione asked, scooping her up.  
  
"Talking about 'Connie'. What plottin'?"  
  
"I'm not plotting anything, honey!" Hermione lied.  
  
"Weally?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I'll tell you what I am plotting! A jam and peanut butter sandwich for a hungry little girl!"  
  
"YAY!" Lucy clapped her hands in delight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I understand you don't like the new Harry, but that Harry is here to stay," Connie sneered at Hermione.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that. Stupefy!" Hermione commanded. Connie fell over, eyes open. "Right, take a hair..."  
  
She dropped it into the Polyjuice Potion that she had been brewing. "Now, making it permanent..." Hermione waved her wand and put a spell on Connie so that she wouldn't wake until Hermione wanted her to. Then she got a glass from the pantry. "Thank goodness Lucy's staying with Ron and Ginny a few days. I wouldn't want her to see this."  
  
She drank at the glass, shuddering at the foul taste and the memory of last time. Her hands and face started bubbling and fizzing, then it stopped and she looked like Connie. She smiled before dragging the real Connie into her wardrobe. All she needed was Connie's handbag and she was ready for lunch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Connie! Over here!" Harry yelled at Hermione. She turned and saw where Harry was and smiled.  
  
"Hi darling!"  
  
"Hullo Madam. Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Um..." Hermione stalled. "Just a glass of...water, thanks."  
  
"Water? Oh, ok," the waiter replied, walking away.  
  
"You wanted water?" Harry asked. Oops, Hermione thought.  
  
"I'm a little dehydrated and didn't feel like anything else," she lied.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, staring at her. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable under that gaze. She squirmed in her seat before asking what he was staring at. "Your beauty," was the reply. Hermione tried not to flinch at his comment. That's what he used to tell her.  
  
"I was wondering why you broke up with that other girl?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Well, she actually broke up with me. We'd been engaged since sixth or seventh grade, seventh I think. And I said that I was going to Auror training. She tried to remain positive but in the end it was too much for her and she split it."  
  
"Did you ever think it might've been her kid?" Hermione asked.  
  
"At the time, I didn't even know she had one. It probably was but now that she's lied to me, I don't know if I can ever trust her again."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said.  
  
"But I know I can trust you," he whispered. Hermione forced a smile before he kissed her. She melted instantly, it always was his kisses, and pulled his face closer with her right hand. "What say we continue this later at my apartment?" he growled. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Your water?" the waiter said. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No, thanks," Hermione said. Harry turned to her.  
  
"No? But you had no breakfast!"  
  
"I had morning tea with one of the girls," she said.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll get the steak, medium, but no spinach and a bowl of fries. You'll nibble on that, won't you?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"Thank you," the waiter said, collecting up their menu's.  
  
"So," Harry said, dragging his seat closer to Hermione's, "what did you do today?"  
  
"Nothing, visited your ex and chatted to her," she began. Harry became very still. "What?"  
  
"I told you not to visit her," he breathed.  
  
"I had some questions. Don't worry, she didn't say anything against you. I still get the distinct impression that she loves you, very, very much," Hermione added. Harry softened a little.  
  
"She said that?" he asked.  
  
"No, not in those words, but everything included you. Sometimes she'd stare out the window and just whisper that she missed the old you. I think she loves you heaps," Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry took her hand up in his and kissed it.  
  
"That's great, but I love only you," he murmured. Hermione choked slightly. "What?"  
  
"I thought I just saw someone, it's ok," Hermione quipped. Harry nodded before kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love it when your hair's untamed," he whispered. Hermione sighed softly before Harry continued. "Do you want to go now? Just pay for the drinks and go?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," Hermione replied. Harry dug out some money and threw it on the table.  
  
"Sorry, we can't stay," he told the waiter. He fiddled with his pockets a bit more and found a black handkerchief. He tied it around Hermione's eyes and pulled her along, steering her through the crowd. He got many strange looks but eventually found his apartment and went up the top.  
  
Then, he laid her on the bed and took the handkerchief off.  
  
"Here we are," he muttered. Hermione nodded, whilst taking in everything. It was amazing. Then he kissed her.  
  
Hermione moaned as he took over her mouth. His tongue was possessive and strong as it wove inside her. He slid an arm beneath her and hauled her over on top of him. Chapped fingers scratched frantically to ease her top out of her skirt. This done, he wound up inside it, bare skin a joy to his hands.  
  
He massaged the sides of her breasts and Hermione relaxed onto him. Harry felt the change and took the opportunity to roll her over so that he was on top. His hands withdrew from the back and returned to the front as they undid the buttons on her cardigan. The black clothing was flung aside as he started on her light blue skivvy. Their mouths were still hooked together as Harry gave up on the top and just rolled it up and trailed kisses over her stomach.  
  
Hermione giggled at the sensation as his mouth sucked over her navel. Then he returned to her face, kissing along her forehead and her jaw line. Then realisation struck her. He was doing this to Connie, not Hermione.  
  
"Harry, please don't," she whimpered. Harry pulled off and looked at her, panting heavily.  
  
"What's the matter, Con?" he asked. Hermione flinched. "Why'd you flinch?"  
  
"I can't do this, Harry. It isn't right."  
  
"Of course it's right! I love you! I want to be with you!"  
  
"Like you wanted to be with Hermione until she got pregnant and dropped you out of stress?" Hermione asked. Harry flinched.  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Because I'm not Connie," Hermione whispered. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"You're not...not Connie? You're 'Mione?"  
  
"Guilty," Hermione sobbed, tears breaking their banks.  
  
"How could you? Hermione! How could you?" he yelled, jumping off the bed.  
  
"Don't call me Hermione! Do a Draco! Granger or Mudblood is fine, but don't call me Hermione!"  
  
"And why can't I?"  
  
"Because you don't deserve to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it Harry! I gave up on you after Lucy and you've done nothing to help me or get together and understand. I thought if I was Connie you might tell 'me' why you're so annoyed. I'm sorry that you feel so bitter about me. But I had to know!" she cried. Harry started pacing and raking his hands through his hair.  
  
"You could've asked me why I was annoyed," he muttered.  
  
"I tried, I tried so many times. But then you'd get angry. Do you have any idea how hard it was taking my ring off? How hard it was lying about Lucy all the time? How I considered slipping off a tall building and let Lucy never know her mum of dad?" Hermione yelled. Harry stopped to look at her.  
  
"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" he roared. Hermione closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"I wish I had fallen off a building," she whispered.  
  
"Sorry?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I wish I had fallen off a building," she repeated louder.  
  
"Well, at least I wouldn't have come home to a child that I didn't know existed!"  
  
"That's how you really feel? That I had fallen? You really hate me, don't you? After everything we went through at school? You always supported me when I was ill! Don't you remember when we flew on the broom and I gripped you tightly? Don't you remember Draco saving your life? Don't you remember loving me so deeply that when you cried I was revived? Don't you remember proposing to me?" she screamed. Harry looked at the floor.  
  
"Hermione, you don't' - "  
  
"And don't you remember telling me we'd be together until eternity?" This was the last straw for Harry.  
  
"And don't you remember when I went away? And don't you remember splitting up with me? And you don't know how hard it is coming home to something that you weren't aware existed!" Harry yelled back. Hermione lunged at him with her wand.  
  
"Shut," she breathed, "up." Harry looked at the wand, petrified of what she could do. He couldn't defend himself with anything. Besides, she was a much more potent witch than he was, stronger than Draco at Dark Arts for sure. "Just because you went to Auror school doesn't mean you're better than me."  
  
"Hermione, please," he whimpered.  
  
"Maybe I should have fallen, maybe it was hard. But you weren't there when I needed you most."  
  
"You never told me."  
  
"I didn't ask you to talk. Now, I'm going to go home, free your princess and then go for a long walk. Maybe I can walk so far and hard, that I can kill myself that way. At least you know Lucy exists," Hermione spat. She turned and started to walk away. Harry grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hermione, don't do this!" he begged.  
  
"I tried, I failed. All I need to do is go," she said. He released his grip and she slammed the door closed.  
  
"Oh god," he sighed, sinking into the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for waiting. See you in a while! 


End file.
